Now Is Good
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Kau adalah adik ipar yang sangat aku cintai."/"Tapi takdir itu misteri, Dobe. Takdir mempertemukan kita, membuat kita saling mencintai, dan membuat kita menjadi pembohong"/"Mulai sekarang.. aku ingin kau bahagia bersama Sasuke.. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, maaf karena aku terlalu egois.."/ Narusasu slight NaruHina.. DLDR!


**_._. X ._._.**

Now Is Good.. By Fu FujoCassiopeia

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSasu (slight)NaruHina

Warn: Yaoi, OOC, AU, TYPO(S), Judul yang nggak nyambung, Sedikit NC.. DLDR!

**_._. X ._._.**

Pesta di malam itu begitu mewah. Terletak di _ballroom_ sebuah hotel bintang 5 dengan dekorasi yang tak kalah berkelas. Laki-laki dan perempuan dengan dandanan formal memenuhi seisi ruangan. Menikmati alunan musik bernama lembut, makanan dan minuman yang terlihat lezat, sambil menatap kagum pada kedua Raja dan Ratu yang menjadi sosok spesial di pesta itu. Yeah, ini adalah _Wedding Party_ seorang Namikaze Naruto, dan Uchiha Hinata. Pesta berlangsung meriah tak lama setelah upacara pernikahan. Dihadiri keluarga, teman, kolega, dan beberapa wartawan. Jangan tanya kenapa wartawan juga bisa hadir di pesta mereka. Karena ini adalah pernikahan dua anak pengusaha ternama yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha. Keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya. Dua keluarga yang akhirnya disatukan dengan pernikahan salah satu anak mereka. Anak tunggal Namikaze Minato serta Namikaze Kushina, dengan putri kedua pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Semua yang berada di pesta itu sangatlah berbahagia, tak terkecuali sepasang pengantin baru yang tidak berhenti mengembangkan senyum saat para tamu undangan memberikan selamat untuk keduanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal di tempat itu. Seorang pemuda berambut raven terlihat tidak menikmati acara itu. Sosok itu sibuk menghabiskan Wine di gelasnya dengan tenang. Iris hitamnya mengamati ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan enggan. Ia benci pesta serta seluruh tamu bermuka dua disana. Ia benci pesta karena suara bising dan keramaian yang ada. Dia sangat membenci pesta terlebih karena ini adalah pesta pernikahan kakak kandungnya, dengan sang kekasih.

Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendengus, apakah lelaki pirang berjas pengantin disana layak disebut kekasih, jika kenyataannya orang tersebut telah menjadi suami sah sang kakak. Tapi ia juga tidak yakin untuk menyebut sang kekasih dengan embel-embel Mantan jika mereka saja belum mendeklarasikan kata Putus. Entah karena efek minuman beralkohol yang terus menerus ia teguk, atau karena otaknya yang terlalu banyak berfikir, yang jelas ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Memikirkan semua kejadian yang menimpannya membuatnya pusing.

"Che.." Ia berdecih, mata sehitam malamnya mengamati betapa bahagianya dua pasang pengantin baru itu dengan benci. Ia marah. Tapi rasa marahnya itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Menjadi saksi pernikahan saudara dan kekasihnya. Dan menangis dalam hati menyaksikan semua kebahagian yang berpendar di sekitar.

"Menyebalkan." Dengan cepat, pemuda 17 tahun itu menghabiskan Red Winenya tanpa tersisa. Lalu melangkah melewati kerumunan tamu, menuju pintu utama. Wajahnya memerah entah karena marah atau mabuk, begitu kontras dengan kulit seputih susunya yang tak bercela.

Sasuke meremas helaian ravennya, akhirnya ia dapat bebas dari suara bising yang membuatnya pusing. Tapi, belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang pintu, seseorang berjas hitam dengan kemeja putih berdasi kupu-kupu, menghalau gerakannya.

"Mau kemana? Bukankah pesta belum selesai, 'Suke-_chan_."

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Suke' hanya dapat terpekur di tempatnya, ketika melihat wajah si empunya suara. Sang mempelai pria yang beberapa saat yang lalu menebar senyum ke arah para tamu yang mendekatinya, kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan senyum yang yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya berdesir. Serta pupil biru yang mampu menyelami isi hati dan pikirannya.

"Sudah tau, kenapa kau masih disini? Sudah sana, nikmati pesta pernikahanmu." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Ia tidak tau harus seperti apa di depan pria yang dicintainya.

"Menikmatinya di atas kesedihanmu, _nothing_ Sasuke." Pria pirang itu menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintu, sama seperti yang dilakukan si raven. Mengamati pestanya dari kejauhan.

"Tau apa kau tentang aku."

"Banyak hal,_ Teme_. Banyak sekali yang aku tau tentangmu." Naruto melirik pemuda disisi kanannya, mengamati sang 'kekasih' yang nampak memijit pelipisnya. Naruto bahkan menyadari jika sosok yang ia cintai jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hm." Gumam Sasuke, ia melirik ke bawah menolak kontak mata dengan pemuda yang menghimpitnya di antara pintu dan tubuh _manly_nya. Beruntung tidak ada yang melihat posisi keduanya.

"Boleh aku menyembuhkanmu?" Tanya Naruto, dengan suara _husky_ yang mampu membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"Tid-mmpphh..." Kedua obsidian si raven terbelalak, ketika tanpa permisi si pirang mencium bibirnya. Melesakkan lidahnya tanpa permisi, menjelajahi rongga basahnya hingga membuat Sasuke menggeram sambil menahan nafas. Naruto begitu brutal ketika menginvasi mulutnya, membuat si raven kewalahan. Bahkan setahunya, Kakak iparnya ini tidak seliar tadi ketika mencium Hinata selepas mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan.

"Mhhpp.. ahh.. ahh.." Namikaze muda itu menghapus jejak saliva yang meleleh di dagu Sang adik ipar dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau mabuk." Bisiknya seduktif, membuat si raven mengerang karena nafas Naruto menggelitik daun telinganya. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tau dimana titik sensitif pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia sangat hafal betul.

"Aku hanya minum sedikit." Elak Sasuke.

"Kau bohong."

Naruto hampir saja mencium bibir merah Sasuke, jika saja kedua lengan si raven tidak mencegahnya. Ia tidak mau ada yang melihat kemesraan si mempelai pria dengan sang adik ipar. "Pergilah! Hinata-_nee_ menunggumu."

"Tapi.."

Sasuke mengusap pipi lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, _onyx_nya menatap lekat-lekat pupil safir si pirang yang balik memandangnya. "Simpan energimu, _Nii-san_, bukankah nanti malam kau harus memanja istrimu?"

Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, membalikkan badannya dan mengamati para tamu yang hadir di pestanya. "Asal kau tau, Sasuke. Biarpun aku sudah dimiliki orang lain, tapi hatiku tetap milikmu." Katanya sebelum melangkah menuju kerumunan pesta. Meninggalkan si raven yang diam di posisinya. Menatap punggung kokoh Naruto yang kini menghambur diantara sang istri dan para tamu.

"Hhh.. Tapi aku tidak yakin sampai kapan, Naruto." Tatapan bungsu tiga bersaudara itu meredup. Hatinya merasa teriris melihat betapa mesrahnya tatapan Hinata untuk Naruto. Atau betapa serasinya sepasang suami istri baru yang sedang berpelukan itu Sasuke tersenyum miris, sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu. Mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri saat ini.

Perempuan berambut _midnight blue_ itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati inchi demi inchi lidah Naruto yang menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Meredam desahannya dengan ciuman intens yang menggetarkan sanubarinya. Pipi perempuan 22 tahun itu memerah sempurna, ketika sang pemilik bola mata safir menatap lekat kedua matanya.

"Naruto-_kun_." Panggil wanita itu, dengan suara pelan. Iris lavendernya tak lepas memandangi wajah tampan sang pria yang tengah _topless_ di atas tubuhnya. Dadanya bergumuruh, nafasnya berhembus tidak teratur. Akhirnya, ia dapat memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Menyerahkan harta paling berharganya sebagai perempuan pada suami sahnya. "Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya."

Naruto menyibak poni Hinata, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis. "Pasti, Hinata. Tapi.." Pria tampan itu memberi jeda, membuat gadis yang berada dalam kungkungannya tidak mengerti. "Aku terlalu lelah sekarang ini. Bisakah kita melakukan itu besok saja?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang. Gairahnya lenyap dan digantikan dengan raut kecewa. Padahal, ia sudah mendambakan moment indah ini. Bercinta dengan Naruto, seseorang yang dia sukai sejak lama. Kekasihnya semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah. Orang yang kini telah resmi menjadi suami sahnya.

"Hum." Dia mengangguk paham, mencoba memahami keinginan Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu memberikan kecupan singkat pada Hinata, sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh _ sixpack_nya di tempat kosong ranjang mereka. Dia memejamkan kelopak matanya, mengacuhkan tatapan kecewa sang istri.

Ia memang mencintai gadis berpupil lavender itu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum wanita tersebut memperkenalkannya kepada Sasuke. Sekarang, rasa cinta Naruto sama sekali tak tersisa untuk Hinata. Sasuke cukup membuat perhatian dan kasih sayang Naruto, tertuju padanya. Naruto adalah pemuda normal sebenarnya, dan dia akan jadi sedikit menyimpang, jika Sasuke sudah berada dihadapannya.

_"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun."_

"Hum.."

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika sesuatu yang entah apa, memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Dengan enggan, pemuda berkulit putih susu itupun membuka matanya. Dan cukup kaget ketika menyadari, siapa orang yang lancang memeluknya seperti ini.

"_Dobe_, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Remaja yang hanya mengenakan kemeja tidur dan short pants, mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana bisa pengantin baru, berada di kamar orang lain saat malam pertama.

Naruto menyeringai, ia tarik pundak Sasuke agar kembali tidur, merapat pada dadanya. Diciuminya dengan mesrah puncak kepala raven Sasuke, dengan kedua lengannya yang masih betah merangkul pinggul si pemuda. "Kenapa? Aku ingin menemanimu malam ini?"

"Tapi Hinata-_nee_ bagaimana? Dia pasti mencarimu?" Sasuke berusaha memberontak, mencoba melepaskan dekapan si pirang yang terlalu erat.

"Dia sedang tidur."

"Tapi ini 'kan malam pertamamu, harusnya kalian-"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin kau. Dan bisa tidak kau jangan membahas orang lain ketika kita bersama?" Naruto mengecupi tengkuk Sasuke. Membuat cowok berpupil oniks itu menggeram kegelian.

"Tapi kau sudah menikah dengan kakakku dan-"

"Kau adalah adik ipar yang sangat aku cintai." Sela Naruto seenaknya, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu kehabisan kata-kata. "Malam ini, aku ingin menikmatimu..."

Sasuke tak sempat melawan atau berkata apa-apa ketika kakak iparnya itu memutar tubuhnya. Membuat sang raven berada di bawah tindihannya.

_"Boku wa daisuki."_

_"Hum, daisuki mo.."_ Jawab Sasuke sebelum merelakan bibirnya kembali dijelajahi oleh pria pirang itu.

**._._. X ._._.**

Jika melihat perjuangan Hinata menjadi seorang istri yang sempurna dimata Naruto, membuat pemuda berzodiak Leo itu merasa jadi manusia terkejam di dunia. Setiap hari, sejak 3 bulan yang lalu ia menjadi saksi betapa tulusnya cinta dan perhatian kakak kandungnya itu untuk Naruto. Bangun pagi hari hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan kebutuhan Naruto. Rela begadang demi menunggu suaminya pulang. Atau bahkan, pernah rela menembus hujan demi mengantar bahan rapat Naruto yang tertinggal. Kakaknya selalu berjuang untuk memuaskan hati sang suami. Memberikan yang terbaik dalam hal apapun. Dengan tulus, dan penuh cinta. Tapi mengingat apa yang Naruto balas untuk sang kakak perempuan, membuat dada Sasuke berdenyut sakit.

Cinta Naruto telah sepenuhnya ia miliki. Perhatian Naruto, telah seutuhnya tertuju padanya. Bahkan ia tau, selama 3 bulan membinai biduk rumah tangga, kekasih sekaligus saudara iparnya itu tidak sama sekali berhubungan intim dengan Hinata. Ia dan Naruto telah menyembunyikan fakta menyakitkan ini dari seseorang yang sangat tulus menyayangi mereka.

Sasuke paham, ia salah. Ia sadar betul pada posisinya. Tapi rasa cintanya pada Naruto terlalu kuat, hingga ia tidak mampu melepas pemuda berpupil safir itu untuk menjadi satu-satunya yang dimiliki sang kakak. Dia tidak rela jika Naruto pergi dari sisi. Dan dia juga tau, jika Naruto pun sama. Tapi, sampai kapan sandiwara ini akan berjalan. Naruto yang berpura-pura menjadi pria bijaksana yang mencintai sang istri, dan ia menjadi sosok adik yang tidak tau apa-apa. Cepat atau lambat, rahasia itu pasti akan terbongkar. Sasuke tau, lambat laun Hinata akan menyadari keganjilan ini.

"Sasuke." Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan lamunan si raven, hingga membuat si empunya nama agak terkejut. "Jangan banyak melamun, cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Lanjutnya sambil menuangkan susu vanilla di gelas Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Yup, kau harus makan yang banyak agar kuat." Naruto menimpali. Menghasilkan dengusan pelan si Raven yang hafal betul apa maksud 'kuat' oleh pria pirang itu. Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata yang kini duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto. Mukanya bertambah masam melihat perhatian si pirang yang sibuk menebar senyum sejuta wattnya untuk sang istri.

Melihat bibir itu mencium pipi Hinata. Menyaksikan lengan itu merangkul pinggul Hinata. Atau mendapati jari-jari itu mengelus mesrah rambut Hinata. Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu. Tapi kenapa, tetap saja rasanya masih begitu sakit. Apalagi, sejak kedua orang tuanya kembali dari luar negeri, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Hinata dan Naruto. Walau untuk sementara, dan hanya sekedar sandiwara, namun hati Sasuke tetap tidak rela melihat semua kemesraan itu. Tidak ada lagi, ciuman diam-diam untuknya ketika pagi hari. Tidak ada belaian sebelum tidur ketika malam. Atau aktifitas ranjang ketika hasrat membuncah. Semenjak Mikoto serta Fugaku datang ke rumah, Sasuke tidak lagi mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Meski semua perbuatan Naruto pada Hinata hanya pura-pura, tetap saja hati Sasuke merasa belum terbiasa menyaksikan itu semua.

"Omong-omong, kapan kalian akan memberikan kami cucu?" Pertanyaan Mikoto di tengah makan malam mereka waktu kontan membuat Naruto, Hinata, juga Sasuke tersentak. Membuat suasana makan malam yang tadinya hangat, berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. "Kalian sudah setengah tahun menikah, tapi belum juga ada tanda-tanda kalau Hinata hamil?" Wanita paruhbaya itu melanjutkan. Sementara Fugaku suaminya, menikmati makan malamnya sambil menunggu jawaban dari anak-anaknya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatar, sambil meringis dia berkata, "Kami sedang berusaha, hehehe." Ia melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang merunduk. Ia tau, seperti apa perasaan sang istri saat ini. Sakit. Yeah, sakit karena Naruto menolak melakukan seks dengan wanita itu dengan berbagai macam alasan.

Sasuke yang tau jika Naruto berbohong hanya bersikap datar. Tidak ingin menunjukkan jika ia sedikit tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"_Ne_, aku tidak mau tau. Kalian harus cepat-cepat memberikan kami cucu, ya 'kan Fugaku?" Pria yang selama puluhan tahun menjadi kepala keluarganya itu mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Hinata dan Naruto hanya mengatakan 'Ya' hampir bersamaan. Sementara Sasuke tetap diam, seolah tidak mendengar apa-apa. Walau di dalam hatinya, rasa sakit yang dipendamnya semakin menganga lebar karena kebohongan dan cinta terlarang ini.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan melampiaskan masalahmu pada minuman-minuman ini Sasuke!" Naruto menyentak kasar sebotol Sake yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Meletakannya di atas meja, lalu memandang tajam pemuda mabuk yang balas menatapnya.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, _Dobe_!" Tangan putih si raven terjulur, coba meraih botol sake yang direbut paksa oleh sang kakak ipar.

Kali ini, dua pemuda itu tengah berada disalah satu club malam. Shikamaru sang pemilik club dan juga sahabat baik si pirang, menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu, dan memberitahu jika adik iparnya Sasuke tengah berada di club miliknya. Dalam keadaan mabuk sambil terus meracau tak jelas. Bahkan sebelum Naruto datang, Sasuke hampir saja menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa pria hidung belang yang tertarik pada penampilan si raven yang cukup menggoda. Kulit putih porcelainnya hanya dibalut _T-shirt V-neck_ lengan pendek, hingga tonjolan dadanya terlihat mengintip. Celana jeans bellel yang membentuk kaki jenjang nan rampingnya. Bibir merah yang terpout seolah minta dicium, dan rona merah efek minuman keras yang menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Jangankan para pria genit itu, Naruto yang baru pulang kerja pun tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeret Sasuke ke kamar VVIP yang berada di club itu karena Sasuke terlalu menggoda. Tapi, mengingat ini sudah terlalu malam, dan Hinata terus mengirimnya pesan karena khawatir, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke pulang. Walau si raven terus menolak ajakannya.

"Aku ingin jadi seperti Hinata-_nee_, dapat memilikimu seutuhnya." Sasuke mulai meracau lagi, jari-jari lentiknya memainkan helai rambutnya yang menjuntai di dahi. "Kenapa aku harus jadi laki-laki? Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai perempuan?"

Naruto diam saja. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menanggapi Sasuke, tapi berdebat dengan orang mabuk sama saja dengan berbicara pada orang gila.

"Kita harusnya tidak perlu saling mengenal, agar kita tidak saling jatuh cinta." Sasuke menatap pupil safir sang kakak ipar dengan sayu, "Tapi takdir itu misteri, _Dobe_. Takdir mempertemukan kita, membuat kita saling mencintai, dan membuat kita menjadi pembohong".

Sungguh, Naruto ingin menyumpal mulut sang kekasih saat ini. Si Raven sudah terlalu banyak bicara dan membuat imej keluarga mereka hancur. Masih beruntung, hingar bingar _house music_ yang mengalun, meredam suara sang bungsu Uchiha. "Sasuke, ayo kita pulang! Kau sudah sangat mabuk."

"Tunggu!" Ditepisnya tangan Naruto yang hendak meraih pinggulnya. "Aku belum mau pulang, Dobe. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Tap-"

"Apa kau takut, istrimu yang cantik itu marah? Hahaha, harusnya aku menyadari hal itu. Kau seorang suami, dan calon ayah, jadi tidak baik pulang larut sementara istrimu yang sedang hamil menunggu di rumah.. hahaha." Sasuke tertawa getir, mengingat perihal kehamilan sang kakak kandung. Dan itulah yang membuatnya frustasi dan mengatarkannya sampai kemari.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil pemuda itu lirih. Dia mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya bahkan. Tapi mengingat keinginan para orang tua perihal keturunan, membuat Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti keinginan mereka. "Maafkan aku."

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, tersenyum simpul dengan wajah yang justru menampilkan kesedihan. "Ayo pulang!" Ajaknya dengan langkah sempoyongan. Bahkan Naruto harus merangkul pundaknya agar tidak jatuh.

Naruto melajukan kendaraanya dengan tidak fokus. Banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan ini semua membuatnya lelah. Sesekali ia melirik ke bangku di sampingnya. Tempat dimana Sasuke duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya bersandar di lututnya, dengan pandangan mata yang tidak beralih dari luar cendela. Ia enggak menatap Naruto, tidak mau pemuda pirang yang sangat dicintainya itu melihat raut terluka di wajahnya yang memerah. Sejak keluar dari club dan menuju ke rumah, keduanya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke." Pria pirang itu membuka suara setelah menghela nafas beberapa kali guna meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tak bergeming. Masih betah dengan posisinya. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah."

Sasuke dapat mendengar getaran di nada bicara sang kakak ipar. Tapi ia tetap diam dan menunggu orang itu selesai bicara. "Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan menceraikannya setelah anak kami lahir."

Kedua bola mata kelam milik Sasuke yang memantulkan jajaran gedung pencakar langit mengecil, ketika kalimat tersebut meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir si pirang. Membuat jatung Sasuke seakan berhentik berdetak saat itu juga.

Keputusan bodoh. Itu yang Sasuke cetuskan setelah mendengarkan perkataan sang kakak ipar padanya.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu, _Teme_. Oleh karena itu, ak-"

"Menjadi ayah yang kejam dan menelantarkannya setelah dia lahir, hm? Kau pikir aku senang melihat calon keponakanku tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah?" Naruto tersentak mendengar ucapan si raven. Ia bahkan hampir menyerempet sebuah kendaraan roda dua karena syok. "Cukup, Dobe. Kita harus mengakhirnya. Satu orang yang terluka jauh lebih baik, daripada mengorbankan banyak orang." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, meremas savety belt erat-erat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya. "Hinata-nee sangat tulus mencintaimu, dia selalu berusaha menjadi yang sempurna dimatamu. Aku bahkan tak lebih baik darinya."

"Tapi-"

"Dia sedang mengandung anakmu, Ayah dan Ibu bahkan sangat bahagia mendengar kabar itu. Begitu juga kau, sorot matamu itu.. Aku dapat melihat jelas betapa bahagia dan bangganya kau saat mendapat keturunan."

Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dua kepingan safir miliknya memandang wajah tersenyum Sasuke. Tak ada pancaran kebahagiaan disana, hanya ada luka. "Sasuke ak-"

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan pada Hinata-_nee_. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya. Kau juga, berjanjilah tidak akan mengkhianati kakakku. Berjanjilah akan menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk calon keponakanku." Dan akhirnya, pemuda berambut gelap itu menangis juga. Bagaimana pun, mengatakan sebuah kalimat perpisahan pada orang yang sangat dicintai merupakan sesuatu yang berat dan menyakitkan. Tapi ia tetap harus menyampaikannya. Menyudahi perasaan terlarangnya ini. Mungkin luka hatinya tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan akan butuh seumur hidupnya untuk menghapus semua kenangan yang ia dan Naruto lalui. Tapi dia percaya, jika ia akan mampu melewati semuanya meski sendiri.

"Sasuke." Naruto menarik tubuh pemuda di depannya, memeluknya erat seolah ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Mungkin rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan yang Sasuke rasakan. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang merasa senang atas perpisahan ini. "Maafkan aku."

"Hm, semoga kau bahagia kakak ipar." Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, si bungsu Uchiha itu membiarkan bibirnya menjadi bulan-bulanan keliaran lidah Naruto. Membiarkan ia pasrah dalam pagutan memabukan yang tak akan lagi dirasakannya.

Aroma mint dan bau alkohol dari mulut keduanya bersatu dalam ciuman panjang itu. Decak savila dan dengus nafas yang memburu semakin membuat kedua pemuda beda usia itu terbuai oleh gairah.

"Sasuke, ijinkan aku memilikimu untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Dan Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah ketika si pirang mengajaknya pindah ke jok belakang. Melakukan aktifitas yang jauh lebih intim dari sekedar ciuman. Menciptakan sebuah dosa yang mungkin tak akan termaafkan.

**._._. X ._._.**

7 tahun berlalu sejak malam itu. Beberapa hari setelah perdebatan dalam mobil sport milik Naruto, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut sang kakak sulung. Tinggal di Seoul. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar dapat melupakan kakak iparnya. Mengubur kenangan mereka dan mencoba bangkit dengan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kuliah. Belajar siang dan malam demi melupakan kesedihannya. Mencari teman-teman baru, di lingkungan yang juga baru. Walau sangat sulit untuknya, membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Walau ia cukup disukai para gadis disana.

Sedangkan Naruto menjalani kehidupannya menjadi suami dan seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Bekerja keras tanpa melupakan sisa waktunya untuk berkumpul dan bermain dengan putra semata wayangnya. Namikaze Hiruto. Mencoba menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang hebat, meski terkadang sebagian waktu lenggangnya ia habiskan untuk mengenang pemuda raven yang seolah ditelan bumi selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Pria 30 tahunan itu menatap tajam wajah tanpa ekspresi sang adik. Memelototinya agar pemuda yang 6 tahun lebih muda darinya jera. Tapi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya jika takut dengan tatapan membunuh kakak sulungnya. Toh, _death glare_nya jauh lebih menyeramkan.

"Kau harus kembali ke Tokyo, Uchiha Corp di Jepang harus ada pemimpinnya, aku dan ayah berpikir kaulah yang paling cocok untuk menjadi directur disana."

"Kenapa harus aku, kau jauh lebih berpengalam. Lagipula ada kakak ipar bukan?" Sasuke tetap membantah. Meski Itachi membujuknya untuk beberapa kalipun, ia tetap akan menolak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jepang terutama Tokyo adalah tempat pertama yang enggan ia kunjungi. Meskipun itu tempat kelahirannya sekalipun. Disana terlalu banyak kenangan yang ingin dia kubur dalam. Disana terlalu banyak hal yang membuat hatinya hancur. Karena disana pulalah, cinta sejatinya berada. Seseorang yang tidak mampu ia lupakan walau 7 tahun sudah berlalu.

"Naruto sekarang Dirut Namikaze Corp, _Ototou_. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus perusahaan kita." Ahh, bahkan nama yang baru saja kakaknya sebutkan saja cukup membuat nyeri dadanya. Apalagi jika seandainya mereka bertemu nanti. "Lagipula, ayah memilihmu untuk mengurus cabang utama. Dia percaya pada kemampuanmu."

**BRAAAK**

Sasuke memukul meja kantor sang kakak dengan keras. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat pria berwajah sangat mirip dengan Sasuke kecuali model rambutnya ini terkejut. "Aku Tidak Mau Kesana! Tidak Akan Pernah Menginjakkan Kakiku Lagi Di Tempat Itu!"

Itachi meremas rambut panjangnya frustasi. Sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah tau kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba ingin pindah ke Seoul dan tinggal bersamanya, menolak pulang ke Jepang meski liburan musim semi sekali. Pria berjas hitam itu tidak tau, kenapa mendadak sang adik menjadi benci pada Tokyo. Tidak! Mungkin lebih tepatnya, pada seseorang yang tinggal disana.

"Apa kau juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan keponakanmu, Sasuke? Sejak lahir, kau sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya."

**DEG**

Ucapan Itachi membuat membuat Sasuke menghentikan niatnya. Membuka pintu ruangan Itachi dan menyudahi pendapat mereka. "Atau setidaknya, menyempatkan sedikit waktumu untuk berkunjung ke makam Hinata."

Sukses! Ucapan Itachi mampu membuat pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Penyesalan lagi-lagi memenuhi rongga dadanya. Keegoisannya karena tidak ingin bertemu si pirang yang kini menduda membuatnya keukeh untuk tidak datang kepemakaman sang kakak kandung.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke. Pikirkanlah orang-orang disekitarmu."

"_Jiichan_..." Sasuke mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, ketika seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah panik yang kentara. "_Tasukete_." Bocah perempuan berambut ikal itu memohon, dengan mata besarnya yang nampak berkaca-kaca.

"_Nande_?"

"Hum!" Sasuke mengikuti arah tunjuk si bocah, dimana tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri nampak seorang bocah yang sepantaran dengan anak kecil di depannya, menangis sambil memegangi tumitnya. "Temanku terkilir dan tidak bisa berjalan. Aku tidak dapat mengantarnya pulang sendiri, jadi bisakah _Jiichan_ menolongku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, niatnya untuk beristirahat setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan Seoul-Tokyo, pupus sudah. Hati kecilnya tidak dapat menolak permohonan wanita kecil yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar dia pulang."

Bocah perempuan itu memekik senang. Ia berlari ke arah sahabatnya yang masih terisak.

"Tenang saja, Hiru-_chan_. Paman ini akan mengantar kita pulang." Gadis kecil tersebut tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke meneguk habis minuman berwarna merah yang tuan rumah sodorkan padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat haus. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah setelah menggendong bocah gembul yang dia tolong tadi. Atau karena sosok ayah si bocah yang membuatnya gelisah hingga berkeringat dingin. Dan tanpa sadar melampiaskannya pada segelas jus tomat segar yang teronggok di atas meja. Pupil hitam Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan. Ke arah seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah memijat pergelangan kaki anak lelakinya. Senyum yang sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu terkembang di wajahnya yang tetap tampan. Membuat Sasuke terpaku oleh pesona Namikaze Naruto yang tak pernah luput dari ingatannya.

"Ayo, bilang terima kasih sama Suke-_jiisan_!" Pemuda berjaket biru donker itu tersentak dari lamunannya, ketika bocah laki-laki itu datang menghampirinya. Dengan diikuti sang ayah yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Suke-_jiichan_, _sankyuu_ sudah menolong Hiruto." Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut raven itu membalas cengiran lebar si bocah. Tangannya terjulur guna mengelus surai gelap keponakannya. Kulit putih dan rambut hitam kebiruaanya sangat mirip dengan sosok kakak perempuannya. Tapi mata biru dan cengiran lebar si bocah, sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai. Perpaduan Hinata dan Naruto yang menjadi sosok Hiruto yang nampak periang dimasa kecilnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati saat bermain."

"Hum.." Hiruto mengangguk mantap, sebelum berlalu dari tengah-tengah dua orang dewasa yang nampak canggung itu. Berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih menuju ke arah teman perempuannya yang sedaritadi menuggungnya.

Naruto menjinjing lengan kemeja orange yang dikenakannya. Menampilkan lengan kekar miliknya yang beberapa saat lalu tersembunyi. Menarik dasinya dan melepas 3 kancing teratas kemeja yang seakan mencekiknya tanpa sebab. Atau mungkin kehadiran Sasuke yang membuatnya demikian. Bahkan ia tidak mampu menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Ia merindukan pria raven disampingnya ini. Berharap dapat memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu bahkan untuk bertanya kabar. Sedangkan sang mantan kekasih seolah mengkamuflase semua kegugupannya di balik majalah bisnis yang tadinya hanya menjadi pemanis meja tamu.

"Kau tidak berubah,_ Teme_." Setelah bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya kalimat itulah yang dapat Naruto ucapkan. Membuat Sasuke menyudahi kegiatan baca-membaca bohongannya. "Kau tetap cantik."

"Aku tampan!" Ralat Sasuke. Hingga membuat Naruto tertawa karena sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu tidak pernah berubah.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari bibir si pirang. Gurat letih tergambar di wajahnya yang tampan, "Apa kabarmu? Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar darimu? Bahkan saat Hinata meninggal, kau juga tidak ada."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, ia letakkan majalah yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Ia merundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disela poninya. "Aku hanya belum siap."

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Bertemu denganmu, menatap matamu, mendengar suaramu, apapun tentangmu. Aku-"

"Mencintaimu Sasuke. Sampai sekarangpun perasaan itu masih ada. Saat Hinata pergi untuk selamanya pun, rasa sakit dan sedihku tidak sebesar rasa kehilangan karena kau jauh dariku."

Pemuda raven itu kehabisan kata-kata. Kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kakak iparnya membuatnya membisu. Sejujurnya, apa yang Naruto rasakan tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Ia masih mencintai si pirang, sangat mencintainya. Sangat sulit menghapus perasaan terlarang ini.

"Seberapa besar usahaku untuk mencoba mencintai kakakmu, tetap saja cintaku padamu jauh berkali-kali lebih besar. Kau boleh mengataiku berdosa, pengkhianat, bajingan, atau apapun. Tapi jujur saja, aku masih belum bisa menghapus rasa cintaku padamu!" Katanya dengan suara bergetar. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat frustasi. Beberapa kali ia nampak mengusap wajahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa, semua ini membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Sakit.

"Sasuke."

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto sudah duduk bersimpuh di depannya. Meraih dagunya agar pandangan mereka dapat saling bertatapan. "Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan kita, Suke. Jadi kumohon.. maukah kau kembali menjadi kekasihku, untuk selamanya."

Obsidan milik Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat kedua iris biru sang kakak ipar. Mencoba menemukan kesungguhan disana. Dan dia mendapatkannya. Cinta yang tulus dan harapan, kentara jelas disana.

Dan seperti terhipnotis, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu. Membuat kesedihan di wajah tampan si pemuda pirang luluh tergantikan kebahagiaan.

**Greep**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kehangatan ini kembali ia rasakan setelah sekian lama. Pelukan Naruto yang dapat membuat teduh batinnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke meremas bagian belakang kemeja si pirang erat. Menyembunyikan wajah penuh harunya di perpotongan bahu sang pemuda.

"_Aishiteru yo_.." Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama, mendekap mantan adik iparnya yang tak lama lagi menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ yang lama tak tercium oleh hidung bangirnya. Ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Sasuke pergi lagi. Ia berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti Sasuke dan siapapun lagi. Dan dia berjanji, akan tetap dan selamanya mencintai Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke membungkuk dalam, tepat sesaat setelah meletakkan bucket bunga mawar putih di atas pusara sang kakak, Uchiha Hinata. Wajahnya tetap datar tak berekpresi. Tapi dalam hati, rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam membuatnya bersedih.

"Neechan, aku menyesal baru sekarang dapat datang ke makammu." Ia duduk di dekat pembaringan terakhir kakaknya, membersihkan daun-daun kering yang mengotori makam tersebut, setelah memanjatkan doa untuknya. Disampingnya, Naruto berdiri tegak. Mendengarkan Sasuke yang tengah bermonolog.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mengujungimu, juga meminta restumu." Sasuke meremas jemari Naruto erat, untuk menguatkan tekatnya. "Beberapa hari lagi, aku dan Naruto akan menikah. Izinkan aku untuk menjadi penggantimu. Aku berjanji, akan membahagiakannya, juga Hiruto. Aku akan merawat keduanya sepenuh kasih sepertimu. Aku menyayangi mereka, _Neesan_. Jadi, izinkan kami membangun kebahagiaan kami."

Naruto tetap diam, mendengarkan sang calon istri yang terus berbicara. Dan Naruto baru tau, jika ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah si raven ucapkan.

"Kesalahanku mungkin tidak dapat termaafkan, terimakasih telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk berada disisi Naruto." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, kembali membungkuk dalam selama beberapa detik diikuti oleh si pirang yang melakukan hal yang sama. Sebelum beranjak dari pemakaman umum tersebut.

**Flashback**

"Aku tau..kau menyukainya.." Naruto yang siang itu sedang menemani sang istri yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit tertegun karena ucapan ambigu Hinata yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu memandang wanita berambut indigo dengan bingung.

Hinata yang tergolek tak berdaya dengan bantuan alat pernafasan dan selang infus dipergelangan tangannya tersenyum tipis. Ia tau, mungkin inilah saatnya berkata jujur kepada Naruto. Tentang seluruh isi hatinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Rahasia hubungan terlarang sang suami dengan adik bungsunya. Yeah, sebulan sejak hari pernikahan mereka. Dia memergoki Naruto mencumbu mesrah adiknya. Membisikkan kalimat romantis penuh cinta diantara sesi berbagi kehangatan di malam bersalju 4 tahun lalu. Matanya memanas, dadanya sesak, airmatanya tumpah tanpa perintah. Hancur sudah pertahanan yang ia buat ketika melihat pengkhianatan itu. Ia kecewa. Marah. Terluka. Tapi ia menutupi semuanya dengan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Berusaha menenangkan kegundahan hatinya ketika tiap malam mendengar desahan sang adik karena perbuat liar suaminya. Pura-pura tidak melihat betapa rasa sayang Naruto begitu besar walau hanya dilihat dari cara pupil biru itu menatap Sasuke. Seperti apapun dia berusaha menutupi rasa perih karena pengkhianatan dan semua kepalsuan ini, ia tetap saja hanya seorang manusia biasa. Dia hanya mampu menangis sambil berharap penderitaanya segera usai. Dan Tuhan mendengar permohonannya. Beberapa bulan setelah ia mengandung, sang adik memutuskan untuk menjauh dari keluarganya.

Ia telah memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Awalnya wanita cantik itu berpikir demikian. Namun ia salah, raga Naruto memang selalu ada disisinya. Tapi hati pria itu, terbawa bersama Sasuke. Dia selalu mencoba membuat Naruto hanya memandangnya, mencintainya, bukan orang lain apalagi adik bungsunya. Tapi, sampai ia divonis dokter mengidap Leukimia dengan usia yang tergolong hanya beberapa minggu saja, dia sadar jika ia takkan pernah menggantikan posisi Sasuke dihati sang suami yang amat dicintainya.

"Na-ruto.." Bibir pucat itu bergetar lemah, memanggil nama suaminya yang duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil mengelus rambut miliknya yang makin menipis karena penyakit yang ia derita. "Berjanjilah padaku..kau akan membawanya kembali.."

"Siapa yang kau bicara Hinata? Berhentilah meracau dan istirahatlah!"

"Sasuke, aku..tau kau-mencintainya.." Naruto terbelalak tidak menyangka. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum tipis atas reaksi berlebihan suaminya. "Maaf sudah memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku.. Tapi setelah ini, kuharap kau dapat meraih cinta sejatimu.. Dan aku takkan menghalanginya lagi.."

"Mulai sekarang.. aku ingin kau bahagia bersama Sasuke.. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, maaf karena aku terlalu egois.."

Dan Naruto tidak dapat membendung airmatanya ketika rentetan kalimat yang Hinata ucapkan, adalah kata terakhir yang dapat ia dengan dari bibir mungil seseorang yang sudah menjadi ibu dari bocah 3 tahun yang kini berada di rumahnya.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Ennnghh..." Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi menahan desahannya, ketika bibir Naruto mengulum cuping telinganya. Menggelitik titik sensitifnya hingga membuatnya mengerang kegelian.

"Kau seksi sekali, My Wife." Bibir Naruto menjelajahi wajah memerah Sasuke. Pipi, hidung, bibir, hingga sampai keperpotongan leher jenjang si raven. Mengecup dan menandai titik itu dengar kissmark buatannya.

"Ahhh.." Sasuke mendongakan wajahnya, membiarkan si pirang mengakses leher putihnya dengan lidah hangatnya. Menggelitik bagian itu hingga membuat tubuhnya memanas karena gairah.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda.." Pemuda Raven itu meremas surai pirang sang suami, ketika lidah basah pria pirang diatasnya ini memainkan pucuk nipplenya. Mencium, menjilat, mengulum. Belum lagi jari-jari cekatan Naruto yang terus memilin putingnya yang lain. Membuat Sasuke menggeliat dalam kungkungan si pirang yang memabukkan.

"Sasuke.." Namikaze termuda itu memanggil si pemuda. Dengan suara huskynya yang seduktif. Membuat sekujur tubuh penuh peluh Sasuke bergetar entah karena apa. Lekat-lekat, dipandanginya wajah memerah si raven yang tengah memejamkan mata menahan nikmat. Tepat ketika mulutnya mengoral zakar Sasuke. Lekuk tubuh ramping si bungsu Uchiha membuat Naruto menyeringai bahagia. Sekian lama terpisah, akhirnya ia dapat memiliki Sasuke lagi. Mengikatnya dalam hubungan suami-istri, tanpa seorangpun yang dapat menghalangi.

"Unnnhh... Aahhh.." Tanpa sadar, pemuda manis itu mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat kejantannya makin masuk ke dalam rongga mulut sang suami. Diremasnya rambut belakang Naruto sambil terus mendesah. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggeliat tak terkendali. Dia hampir mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Dobe-aku.. Arrrghhh.."

Sluurp

Naruto menjilat sisa sperma Sasuke yang meleleh di bibirnya. Sebelum membagi sisa cairan istri berwajah androgininya lewat ciuman panas.

Mata sayu si Uchiha bungsu menatap lekat pupil biru di atasnya. Lidah Naruto begitu agresif ketika menjelajahi bibir Sasuke yang mulai membengkak. Ia menyukai rasa manis savila si raven, dan dia sudah lama merindukan rasa manis itu.

"Kau selalu membuatku bergairah, honey.." Naruto menghapus lelehan savila yang mengalir disela dagu Sasuke. Rayuannya mau tak mau membuat wajah Sasuke memanas.

"Sekarang, berbaliklah!" Sasuke mengangguk, dia bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi menungging. Menunjukan heaven holenya yang berdeyut seolah mengundang si pirang untuk segera merasukinya. Dimata Naruto, Sasuke selalu nampak mempesona. Begitu rupawan dan indah. Layaknya Bidadari yang turun dari angkasa. Tersesat ke dunia dan berwujut sosok Uchiha bungsu.

"Ugh! Ahhh..." Sasuke meremas bantal di bawah kepalanya, menahan rasa perih ketika milik Naruto membobol liangnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat, ia hampir menangis karenanya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin bertahun-tahun tidak berhubungan seks membuat _hole_nya kembali mengetat.

"Ough.. _So tight, baby_.." Naruto menciumi punggung putih mulus Sasuke, sebelum mulai bergerak perlahan. Mengayunkan pinggulnya ke depan dan belakang dengan irama pelan. Tanpa mengabaikan kejantanan sang Uke yang kembali menegang.

"Kau menikmatinya, hm?" Dia mengulum cuping telinga si raven, membuat pemuda itu mengerang geli ditengah gerakannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Uhh.. Uhmm..." Sasuke mengangguk. Dia tidak mampu lagi berkata sebelum perintah apa-apa selain mengerang dan mendesah. Serangan kenikmatan yang Naruto hantarkan membuatnya melayang ke langit ke 7.

"Puaskan aku, buat aku nikmat, _my wife._."

"Haahh.. Ashh.. Your.. Wishhh.. Ennhhh..."

Sasuke baru saja hendak beristirahat dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, setelah semalaman melepas hasrat yang menggebu selama sekian tahun, tepat ketika terdengan suara kokokan ayam. Ia menyurukan punggungnya di dada bidang si pirang yang memeluk pinggulnya dari balik selimut. Badannya pegal sekali, Naruto terlalu agresif malam ini. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan Naruto di puncak kepalanya, ketika terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka dengan tidak sabar.

"Daddy, Papa..." Suara rengekan Hiruto meleburkan bayang-bayang mengenai indahnya dunia mimpi. Membuat Sasuke merengut, dan Naruto yang menghela nafas lelah. Oke, mungkin sekarang belum waktunya mereka istirahat.

"Ada apa, Hiruto?" Teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar, ia mengucek kedua kelopak matanya untuk sedikit menghapus rasa penatnya.

"Hiruto ingin tidur bersama kalian, tadi Hiruto mimpi di kejar Singa dan itu menakutkan." Bocah itu mulai menangis, membuat Naruto tidak tega. Pupil biru pria itu menatap penuh harap si raven yang terus menguap.

Dan 'hn' yang Sasuke lontarkan seolah menjadi lampu hijau agar anak tunggalnya masuk ke kamar dan tidur seranjang dengan mereka.

Hiruto langsung melompat ke atas ranjang, menghambur diantara kedua orang tuanya. Merasakan pelukan hangat nan nyaman dari sang ayah, dan sang paman yang kini resmi menjadi ibunya.

"Uhm, kenapa Daddy dan Papa tidak pake baju?"

Dan pertanyaan polos dari bocah 5 tahun itu sukses membuat pasangan NaruSasu terbatuk. Sambil saling colek satu sama lain.

._._. X ._._.

O.W.A.R.I

_._. X ._._.

Hai Readers-san, ada yang kangen ama Fu? Hehehe, terlalu lama sibuk sama duta jadi nggak sempet buat ngetik fanfic. Ini aja, butuh 2 bulan baru selesai.. #curhat

Mohon review ne, sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras Fu.. ^_^ #puppy eyes

Regards,

Fu FujoCassiopeia


End file.
